Shark
A shark is an enemy that makes some appearances in the Crash series. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped The shark poses as an enemy in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, appearing in the levels Under Pressure and Deep Trouble, wandering from left to right in a certain area waiting for its prey, mainly Crash. If you hit it, you will get eaten by the shark and it will spit out your scuba-gear. The shark also appears in Tell No Tales and Hot Coco. If Coco runs into a shark it will eat her and spit out her jet-ski. Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Once again, it returns to its primary role as an Enemy in the Underwater levels of The Huge Adventure (XS in Europe). this time, if Crash gets hit by a shark without an Aku-Aku, he will turn into an Angel, like almost all the deaths in this game. These sharks also act as the generic hazard of Dingodile's boss in this game, by constantly coming out from the left or right of the screen to cross. Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced This time it chases Crash while he's riding his surfboard with a meter at the left side of the screen to alarm the player how close the shark is to them. When the shark is close enough, it will open its jaws gaping towards you, and plus, this shows the unusual looks of the shark model that has previously starred in two games, with a more real-life looking shark, and unlike the other sharks in the series, this one is much bigger than it. Crash Twinsanity The shark would of had another reappearance in Twinsanity, as proved in enemy concept art, revising its role as an enemy, but like most previously-used concept enemies, got scrapped for game development. It was set to appear in Ocean Commotion. The shark did actually make a cameo in-game, at the beginning of the level High Sea Hi-Jinks, where if you look under the two frozens pools of water with Nitro on them, you will see a huge frozen Shark gaping towards the surface, with, the same model from the previous games. Crash Tag Team Racing Sharks in this game, act as the source of some of the disturbing Die-O-Ramas and Gags, first appearing in Sharked where it eats Crash while he is standing next to a shark warning sign, swallows him whole and burps and swims underwater. It reappears in Jawed where Crash falls into the water in Mystery Island and two sharks start circling around him and jump out of the water and maul him. As a comeback to these disturbing videos, Crash pulls a switch in a Gag video (Shark Bait) opening a bridge that three Park Drones are standing with two sharks circling below, and of course, they devour them. More realistic sharks appear on the Track Tiki Turbo, where they appear as mechanic props below a large Jump in prop water and try biting towards the players, but do no real harm and cannot reach them. Crash Bandicoot 2010 Sharks were going to appear in this game. They would be fused with bandicoots to make Hybrids. Trivia *The huge shark in Twinsanity and N-Tranced is probably a reference to the huge Prehistoric Shark Megaladon. *In CTTR, sharks are never seen in the Mystery Island itself, only appearing in Die-O-Ramas and a Gag video. *This is the only known enemy to appear in all Naughty Dog (debuted the Shark), Travellers' Tales (reuser of Shark), and Radical Entertainment (secondary reuser of the Shark) games, and not be changed at all. *This has been identified as an unknown species, due to its looks and habits. Category:Enemies Category:Aquatic Enemies